Tokka Week
by GirlWithTheInkStainedSoul
Summary: everyone ready for 7 days of tokka? ya you are!
1. Betrothal

Tokka Week

**Tokka Week**

**Chapter 1: Betrothal**

The wedding music, played by a group the gang once met on their travels, began as the flower girl walked down the aisle. The girl was blind, but she knew where to go, the vibrations of the music that were sent her way directed her forward. She was a symbol of pure beauty, her long black hair trailing behind her as though it was a veil itself, but a frown was upon her face. She wore a dress of gold, green, and blue, sleeveless and stretching past her ankles. The basket she was carrying supposedly held flowers, but anyone friends with the earthbender knew better. The basket truly contained small yet pain inflicting pebbles, and she was ready to toss them at anyone who got in her way. She was Toph Bei Fong, and she was crashing this wedding.

--

Toph, now leaning against a marble pillar of the Western Air Temple, was waiting for the wedding to start so she could do her thing when she felt the familiar vibrations of the Fire Lord. A new scheme suddenly starting building in the earthender's mind.

"Hey Scarface, get your butt over here!"

"Toph, I burnt your feet THREE YEARS AGO. You got your revenge, you can't just boss me ar-"

"Shut it princess. Now, I want you to light every flower, banner, and musical instrument in the place. You think you can do that?"

"Why should I help you destroy Sokka's wedding, Toph?"

"Well, it would piss Snoozles off, you'd get to be the old Zuko again, and Katara would be watching…" Toph grinned devilishly, knowing she had it a mark by the vibrations Zuko let off.

"Lets crash this excuse for a party!!"

And with that Zuko began his firebending rampage, feeling as he did so many years ago, when he was chasing the Avatar in the attempt to regain his honor. What he was trying to gain now was more valuable.

"MY FLOWERS!"

Everything went to flames. While everyone was distracted over the destruction of the wedding, Toph popped up behind Suki. "Mine," the earthbender said, pointing to Sokka. And with that she bent the Kyoshi warrior under the earth beneath her, never to be seen again.

Sokka ran around the main room screaming, the back of his tunic on fire. The warrior looked up, surprised to see the marble aflame.

"The roof, the roof is on fire!! Get it out, get it out!!"

--

"Come on Sokka! Lets GO!"

"But there's cake!!"

"There'll be a 10 foot cake at our wedding if you just GET MOVING!"

"Yumm, cake...Wait, what did you say about us getting married?"

"Uh...there'll be cake?"

"Yumm..."

--

Katara ignored the fact that Toph had ruined Sokka's wedding day, she could be all motherly later. The waterbender walked around the temple's room, extinguishing the fire Zuko had created. She eyed the firebender, who was watching her from afar.

"Nice firebending, hot stuff. You did a great job helping Toph."

"Oh...ah thanks." Zuko's cheeks became a light crimson, and if he were to look up from his feet, he would see that Katara's matched. "You...um…Want to get some cake?"

"Sure."

The two headed towards the table where the remaining cake laid, ignoring a crying Aang in the corner of the room.

"Um, Toph? Can we stop to eat?"

"Is that all you can think about? Who do you love more: Me or your stomach?"

"Uh...let me think for a bit."

--

**Tokka plans their wedding**

"Theirs no way in hell I'm wearing a dress."

"Aw come on Toph, you'd look great!"

"You're saying I don't look great now?"

"No, uh, yes, umm..."

"I'm waiting Snoozles!"

"Gah! Ok, how about this? You wear what ever you want, dress or pants or whatever, and I get to make up the whole dinner menu, the cake and all."

"I'll give you a sample of dessert right now."

And with that, Toph leaned in and met her lips with Sokka's, causing the non-bender to swoon in his love for the earthbender.

"Tell me again what I saw in FanFace?"

--

Zuko and Katara double back to the reception area where the wedding was supposed to be held to check on Aang

"Do you think he's alright? He was crying when we left."

"He's the Avatar, Katara, don't worry about him so much."

"How do you think he'll respond to the fact that we're...engaged?"

Katara fingered the newly made necklace that now hung around her neck, the symbols for the fire nation and water tribe etched into the metal. Around the edges was the lining of sapphire and ruby stones.

"He needs to take it like a man. He'll find someone else."

"But Toph ran off with Sokka. Who else is there?"

Katara and Zuko walk into the reception hall, surprised to see Aang playing tonsil-tennis...with none other than...Meng!!

--

"Wooh, wait. I said STOP SNOOZLES!"

"What's wrong toph? I thought we were having fun."

Sokka pecked Toph's cheek as he sat up.

"Yah, well, I don't want Sweetness to have to complain about being an aunt just yet."

Sokka laughed, imagining his sisters reaction if she saw the little earthbender pregnant.

"Where did Sweetness and Sparky run off to after I crashed your wedding?"

"Actually, I have no idea, let's find out."

Toph and Sokka walk back towards the reception hall, surprised to find Zuko and Katara wrapped around each other behind one of the grand marble pillars.

"Hands!! Sister, and Jerkbender, and WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS!"

"Calm down Sokka. Shesh," Toph attempted to pull Sokka away, glaring her useless eyes Zuko's way, who was lip locked with Katara. They could have at least had the decency to go somewhere Sokka couldn't find them. Toph bent the earth beneath them, still holding Sokka back, and the couple separated.

"Toph, we had a deal," Zuko growled, pissed that he was away from Katara.

"A DEAL!? What's he talking about Toph? And stay away from my SISTER!"

"Shut it, both of you! Where's Aang?" Toph sent out vibrations, and what she 'saw' made her laugh harder than she ever had.

"Cousin Toph, what are you doing here?" Meng asked, pulling away from Aang.

Toph felt like she was going to be sick.

A/N: special thanks to 4D-Hero, my motivation and inspiration for this one. i know its kinda long, but i had a lot of fun while i was writing this, so whatever  
i also know that i added some zutara and...whatever you call the couple at the bottom, im not going to attempt saying it. adding those 2 couples was just to make you guys smile, specially when toph and sokka freak out  
so i hope you enjoyed it. go tokka week!! more coming soon  
another special thanks to anyone and everyone participating or setting up tokka week. you're awesome!

ps-hehe, i destroyed suki


	2. Worse Case Scenario

**Chapter 2: Worst Case Scenario**

And so they fell. The heat caused the air to become thick and hard to breathe in, but that was the least of their worries. They were falling down the side of a fire nation aircraft, and it was a _long_ way down.

She couldn't help but scream on the way down, but suddenly the falling stopped. Her hand grasped his; he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't let her die.

"Hang on Toph," he groaned, obviously in pain but still determined not to let her fall.

"Aye aye captain."

She was hanging to her death, but the end was the last thing on her mind. All Toph could think about was him.

The last few months had consisted of the longest summer of her life, and yet it was the most fun and excitement she'd ever had her whole life. All because of him.

"Just…hold on," he screamed over the sound of the ships' engines, never losing the grip of her hand. He was going to try and save her life.

So many times had Toph saved Sokka; the invasion (twice), in Ba Sing Se (three times), even today she had done what she could to help. Okay, so it was pretty much a daily thing, saving Sokka. And now it was his turn to do the same for her. She knew he would try. But…

His hold on her hand started to loosen, and the earthbender closed her useless eyes, preparing for the fall to come. It didn't…yet.

She decided she would have to tell him…tell him how she truly felt. Something she had to do before she died.

"Sokka…" she tried to scream, but it only came as a whisper. "Sokka!"

"It's going to be okay Toph, I've got you. I won't let you go."

_Damn,_ she thought. _He's going to make me cry…Toph Bei Fong __**does not**__ cry!_

Toph held in the tears, thankful that it was Sokka she'd live her last moments with.

"Sokka, I have to tell something."

She was surprised to hear the warrior laugh. "This is really bad timing, Toph."

"I…" It would just be easier if she blurted it out. Like ripping out a porkiepig's needle. Fast and almost painless. _Almost._ "**I love you!**"

"Waah?!" Sokka almost completely let go of Toph at the moment, but caught her hand before she could fall. Their connected arms swung in the air between them.

"I love you Sokka. I couldn't die without letting you know." _Damnit, don't start acting like Sugar Queen, all mushy and girlie. Just say it and be done with it._

"You're not going to die Toph, I won't let you." But they both knew it was getting harder to hold on.

"Just say goodbye Snoozles," Toph couldn't fight her tears any long. They plummeted to the earth beneath her. At least when she fell, it would be into her element. Like home.

"No…" She heard him sniffle; of course Sokka would end up crying too. And he didn't even try to fight the tears.

"Toph, I l—" **BANG!** Suddenly one ship fell into another, and they were both falling to their deaths. Or so they thought…until they hit metal and Sokka realized they were still in the air.

"What just happened?"

"What were you going to say?!"

Their words were jumbled together, and Sokka suddenly realized that he was straddled atop Toph. They were alive, and together.

"I was going to say…I was going to say that Iloveyou," the warrior said this proudly, but he was still nervous, and so the last of his words were muttered under his breath. The earthbender had acute hearing though, and understood every word.

"Then kiss me Snoo-" and he did. Her cheeks turned the same color his were, a light crimson, and when their lips touched a chill was sent through the both of them. The kiss lasted so long, that once the couple pulled away, they were both fighting for air.

"Mah…Marry me," Sokka said, panting. And he meant it. The space earth he had given Toph what seemed years ago was still on her forearm, as it always was, and the warrior pulled it off and told the earthbender to change its form. It was just that second that Suki came running towards them.

"Are you alright?!"

"Better than alright," Toph replied, fingering the chocker around her neck. A green scrap from her sleeve, tied to a blue piece from Sokka, held a pendant that was once Toph's space rock bracelet. It now took on the shape of a heart, and within that heart were the adjoined water tribe and earth kingdom symbols.

"We're engaged."

A/N: Okay, so its pretty much the worst-case scenario for Suki, but there were no specifics! Hehe. Besides, I had fun. I could see it all happening as I wrote it, and I hope you guys can do the same reading it. Anyway, after that, Suki pretty much had a heart attack and fell off the airship to her death. She won't be missed. (No one knows if the heart attack was caused by devastation or her girlie screams of excitement. Do we care? Nuh uh.) I love the engagement necklace 3 Alrighty, so that's Tokka week day two. Can't wait for more!! Oh, and please comment, cause when you don't you make me said…  Hehe ;)

Also, this chapter is dedicated to kasplosion, I have my reasons. :D I'm actually going to dedicate one chapter to one person, chapter one has been dedicated to someone on DA. You won't know if you've had a dedication til...well, the chapters up. This chapter is dedicated to kasplosion because of the comments i've read from you, whether the feedback is positive or negative (i dont think it ever has been tho) its honest, and it makes me happy to read your comments. ALL of your comments keep me writing you guys, remember that :D


	3. Weather

**Chapter 3: Weather**

"Hey Twinkletoes, Sweetness, Sparky! Make the freak'n storm **stop**!"

Toph Bei Fong was afraid of nothing, not even death (under certain circumstances). Rain was annoying, the _pitter-patter_ of the water droplets hitting the earth one by one, sending out millions of vibrations at once. Natural lightening would never touch her…unless it was bent her way, but in that case she'd have Zuko there as a human shield. Although, the crackling sound it created when hitting against her element was enough to piss her off; Toph felt as though she was being challenging to a fight. And thunder, well, thunder was just _loud_. And the earthbender's acute hearing magnified the noise tenfold, enough to make any jump.

The mix of these three elemental factors created an annoyed, pissed off, jumpy Toph.

Katara had control of the rain, Zuko of the lightening, and Aang of both, but nothing they could do would comfort the earthbender. The noise and vibrations still sca—No, never scared…annoyed Toph, and not much could be done to soothe her during a storm.

Sokka couldn't bend away the rain, or redirect the lightening away from the earth, but he would do what he could for his friend.

Toph was sitting alone in a corner of the temple, her arms wrapped around her legs as she pulled them closer to her chest. Her back was to one of the marble pillar that held the air temple up…or perhaps down… Either way, she was the inner structure of the temple. As Sokka walked closer, he could hear Toph whispering to herself.

"Can't touch me, can't hurt me…I'm Toph Bei Fong, _damn it!"_

The vibrations of the rain made it harder for Toph to "see," and so she jumped from surprise at Sokka's voice.

"Everyone's afraid of something Toph."

It was at these words Toph whirled around to face Sokka, her cheeks now flushed from anger. "**What?!** There's nothing I'm afraid of Snoozles. Now back off."

Sokka sat down beside her, leaving three inches between them. The warrior was facing away from Toph, towards the open sky above and the empty abyss below, giving her the space she needed. The cool marble of the pillar touched his back, and he sighed. It was hard to break through Toph's stubbornness, and this would take a bit of energy and patience.

"I'm afraid of death. Not for my own, but the deaths of the people I love. I lost someone to the Spirit World already Toph. I'm not about to let anyone else go."

This caught Toph's attention, pulling her mind away from the storm. Sokka was distracting her from it, and she knew it.

"Your…your mom?"

"No…" Another sigh escaped the warrior's lips. He looked up at the moon, hidden behind the dark clouds of the storm. "Yue…"

Toph pretend not to hear, and she pretended not to feel Sokka's tears hit the cold marble beneath them. She pretended it was just another raindrop, one holding grief and misery of her friend.

_**Crash!**_

Another lightening bolt hit the ground somewhere, and within seconds at thunderclap sounded. Both the vibrations and sounds caused by these elemental factors sent Toph jumping into the air. Instead of hitting the marble beneath her, she fell into Sokka's waiting arms.

"Wah?"

For once, Sokka wasn't a klutz, he wasn't tongue tied, and he didn't make a fool of himself. Nonchalant Sokka, there's something new. He sat down, leaving Toph in his lap, and whispered, "Everyone's afraid of something Toph. What are you afraid of?"

Toph didn't know what it was; the fact that she was lying in her crushes arms, or that Sokka was acting calm for once, but she felt like she could say anything at the moment without having to regret it later. So she told him.

"I'm afraid of being locked up; losing my freedom. I'm afraid of losing my friends, not because of the war, but after it, when you guys can live real lives. And I'm afraid…" she hesitated, but ending up blurting out what she wanted to say in the end. "I'm afraid of love."

Sokka lost his nonchalant attitude as fast as he had obtained it; he laughed at the last of Toph's words. If she wasn't in his lap, and if a storm hadn't caused the earth to shake uncontrollably beneath her, she would have bent him to pieces. Instead she punched him in the forearm.

"I'm sorry…it's just…You're afraid to love?!"

Toph growled under her breath; this is why whenever she said anything it was either out of sarcasm or an objection.

Sokka stopped laughing as soon as he realized how pissed Toph was. _Never, ever, piss off Toph. You'll lose valuable pieces of yourself._

"I mean…its just…uhm…"

Toph rolled her eyes. Sokka was ruining the moment. The earthbender had never felt such comfort as she had in Sokka's arms; the vibrations were gone to her, he smelled _pretty good,_ and she could rest her head against his chest and ignore the sounds of the storm. And she did.

"I'm afraid of _not_ being loved," she said simply, as if that closed the conversation.

Sokka looked down at the little earthbender he had learned to care so much for, which was hard seeing that her head was just under his chin. He put his hand on his cheek, his fingers just underneath her face. He pulled it up so she would be facing him. Still holding her face, with his other hand on her back, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Slowly they pulled away, and as if nothing happened, she laid her head on his chest, and he sat his chin on the top of her head.

_Everyone's afraid of something_, they both thought. _And I'm afraid to lose you._

A/N: Weather, ladies and gents  Day three of Tokka week. Hope you liked it. Oh, and Toph was definitely distracted by Sokka. 100 sure of that, in the end ;) For some reason this reminded me of Story Tellers Secrets for a brief minute, but I guess that's because I left the characters in an emotional wreck and just let them talk out their problems. Yah, that sounds like STS to me :D Today's dedication is to TheRedPenofDoom87, for your kindness towards me when i started my 100 theme challenge. Thank you :D


	4. It Takes Two To Tango

**Chapter 4: It Take Two To Tango**

_A/N: The only way to see what I see in this chapter is to listen to the song __**With Me**__ by __**Sum 41**__. I promise you, it just makes more sense that way. This was the song I was listening to while I wrote this, and this is the song that Toph is listening to in this chapter. Trust me… Also, italics is the song, bold is Toph's thoughts or memories, and normal is the real world (actions.) Enjoy!_

Toph sighed as the afternoon sun shined down on her long black hair. It was five years after "The Loser Lord's" fall, and a lot had change since then. Toph was no longer the short pre-teen she was then. She had grown to be almost as tall as Katara and Suki, and she now wore her raven hair, which exceeded to her hip, down, yet she still sported her headband from before. She had the curves any 17 year old should, and she was proud of the muscles from her constant bending practice.

The earthbender pulled something from her pocket, a small metal box with a black wire protruding from it. On this wire were two buds to be placed in each ear, something the Mechanist called "headphones." The invention, named the Bender's Pod or bPod for short, supposedly helped benders find a rhythm to be used during training. Toph, whose hearing was her most used sense after her feet, would be the first to test the new invention. She placed each bud in her ear and turned on the bPod. According to the screen the song was called "With Me."

The music hit Toph's buds at a fierce volume, causing her to jump. She quickly turned the volume down, and listened to the soft music. She used the rhythm to control her breathing.

The earthbender bent her knees in the defense position, and stretched her long arms out to her sides. She slowly moved her outstretched arms in front of her, her coarse palms (that's what playing with rocks will do to you) facing away from her. The music seemed to perfectly match her movements. Toph bent her elbows, bringing her hands closer to her chest, her palms down facing the earth. The music gained speed, and the earthbender pushed her palms downward, her arms now straight.

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

"**Toph…we need to talk."**

"**What about Snoozles?"**

"**Uh…us…I'm going back home…to the South Pole. I…I can't ask you to come with me Toph. You wouldn't be able to see, and you'd hate the cold. I…I'm sorry."**

"**What are you saying Sokka?"**

"**I'm breaking up with you Toph. I'm sorry."**

**He gave her one last kiss, one that would always be in Toph's memory, and without a glance back, he left.**

Toph tried to erase the thoughts from her mind, and moved with the music. She bent her right knee and turned her body to face the east, slowly stretching the out the muscles in her right side. Her right hand was stretching in front of her, her left glued to her side. She punched her left hand forward and pulled her right fist back, simultaneously dragging her right foot behind her. A boulder shot up from in front of her, which ran forward with her movements. Before it could hit the earth wall about ten feet in front of her, Toph reversed her movements to the west, and the boulder became a bunch of rock spears right before they hit the earth.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

"**You got Suki pregnant?!"**

"**Toph, it was an accident, I swear I—"**

"**Out!"**

"**Toph…"**

"**OUT!"**

Toph swung her left foot in front of her in a high kick, but due to her frustration kicked the short earth wall she was bending in front of her. She fell on her butt and cursed. This song was bringing up bad memories, not building her concentration. But she continued to listen to it anyway, picking herself back up and commenced with combined bending and martial arts. She punched the air, following the music's rhythm and matching her punches with a few kicks, which brought up the stone beneath her feet as she bent the rocks forward.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

"**I love you Toph. You need to know that. No matter what I ever do to piss you off, I will always love you. Please, just remember that."**

"**Get out of here Sokka. Now."**

Toph let her tears fall, ignoring them as she continued her bending.

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt_

_Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

"**Ugh. Zuko, I miss him. I can't get him out of my mind. I…I…"**

"**You what Toph?"**

"**I love him. I've never told him, but I love that idiot. I do…"**

More tears fell, but Toph quickly brushed them aside as she continued her jabs and kicks. She stopped herself and repositioned in the defense posture, legs apart and knees bent, facing south. The music continued.

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go_

_I've come to an end_

Toph followed the music, moving her right leg in front of her left, then sweeping it across the ground. Her right foot faced the west, and Toph quickly pulled it behind her as she spun on her feet, sending a whirlwind of pebbles to spin around her. With one quick motion of her hand, the whirlwind picked up speed and continued forward without her, dying out when it hit one of the earth walls.

Toph was so intoned with the music and her training that she didn't notice the vibrations of a man standing in the distance, just a few feet away. He smiled at the earthbender he loved so dearly.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

Toph continued to jab, sending rocks flying, and was about to do a round kick that would bring down any unprepared fighter. The warrior that grabbed her mid-air foot _was_ prepared though. Toph continued her practice, all of her hits directed to the man she knew would _never_ let go.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

Sokka was unprepared for the rain of pebbles that hit him. As he rolled away, he watched a smirk form on Toph's face, who readied to attack again.

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

Sokka jumped on his feet before the earth beneath him could send him flying, and sent his boomerang just in time to beat down the two boulders Toph sent his way. On the boomerang's return, it just barely missed Toph's head, and Sokka grabbed it from the air, replacing it with his sword an a few bombs, which he threw Toph's way.

_When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

It was the earthbender's turn to roll away now, and as she crouched down she brought her left leg in front of her, sweeping it across the earth behind her. Boulders and rock spears jumped from the ground and headed Sokka's way, who was unprepared for another assault. The boulders sent him flying, and the rock spears clung to his clothing as he was pinned to one of the rock walls Toph had bent early.

The earthbender smirked as she walked toward the warrior. She patted his left cheek, and whispered in his ear, "It takes two to tango Snoozles. But it only takes one ass kicking earthbender to bring down a warrior such as yourself."

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

Toph did love Sokka, and he her, but that wouldn't change the mistakes he had made in the past. She didn't forgive him, not then anyway. But she still wanted to haunt his thoughts the way he had hers for so long. Before she left, she gave Sokka the kiss _he'd_ never forget. She patted his cheek once more, and walked off, leaving Sokka pinned to the earth wall, surprise and regret written all over his face.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go (I want you to know)_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

A/N: Well? What do you think? Sorry this took so long. I kinda had to do the bending dance Toph did to describe it at all, and I can imagine how confusing it might have been for you guys to see what I did, but the song makes it a lot easier. If you can't understand what Toph's movements are, just imagine your own. She combined her bending with basic martial arts, as I combine my martial arts with yoga pauses. Some of these movements I used myself, such as Toph's warm up will the music was just beginning. Today's dedication is to Lioness. She's just so awesome that she deserves a chapter dedicated to her :D


	5. Alcohol

**Chapter 5: Alcohol**

"Another round my dear Hotman!"

"Oh hell no Snoozles, don't start picking up Aang's fire nation lingo. It's been five years since I've had to hear him say that, and five years just isn't long enough."

17 year old Toph Bei Fong belched, proud that she still had it in her to do so. She was no longer the short pre-teen she was before Ozai's Fall, so her feet could now reach the ground beneath the barstool she was sitting on now in the Hot Springs Pub. She spun around once out of boredom, her long raven hair following after her, then grabbed her cup of cactus juice from the bar table before a final spin, spilling the alcohol on the ground below.

"Cheers Snoozles," she said, lifting her third cup.

"To what?" Sokka was on his fifth cup, still coherent but a little groggy.

"Getting away from Sweetness every one an awhile for such cactus juice and a good laugh."

Sokka smiled and knocked his glass against Toph's, drinking the contents in one gulp.

"We should really do this more often," Sokka said, motioning towards the bartender to refill his glass.

"We don't do it enough already?" the earthbender asked, downing another cup of cactus juice.

"I don't think once a week is enough, that's all."

"Ah, no thanks, having to drag your sorry drunk ass back to Sweetness once every seven days is enough for me."

Sokka hiccupped, downing two more glasses, the alcohol finally getting to his head.

"Let's not… Let's not go back to the others tonight… theh….then."

"Imma forget you just said that Cactus Brain. Let's go, you've had…_yawn_…you've had enough."

Toph jumped off the stool, but even though she had grown over the past five years the alcohol still seemed to reach her system faster, just in less obvious ways than incoherent speech. The earthbender stumbled, but luckily Sokka caught her before she could fall on her knees. The warrior attempted to stand, but fell himself instead, tripping over and pinning down the earthbender. The couple laughed, and Toph reached up and grabbed the back of Sokka's head, pulling him down towards her.

"Ya no Snoozles, I had a crush on you, back in the good old days. Where you really too near-sighted to tell?"

"No, I just never had the guts to do this," and with that warrior and earthbender were locked in a tight embrace, lips locked, sprawled on the floor, in the middle of a local pub. Toph was the one to catch herself.

"Off!" she screamed through giggles, pushing Sokka off.

The warrior, a wide grin on his face, helped Toph up, and the two were off towards the house they shared with Zuko and Aang during the holidays. It seemed that the alcohol acted quicker than usual, simply whipping away all memory of the kiss as they stumbled off towards the beach house, leaning on one another for much needed support.

It was already midnight, and the lights were off in Zuko's summer home, so the drunk couple was careful not to wake the others as they staggered inside. Well, as careful as any drunks could be. A few steps in and Sokka fell over a low table, smacking his face on the hard ground. Of course he would bring a vase down with him, which crashed to the floor a second after the warrior.

Toph giggled (something she only did when drunk) and whispered, "Nice going Meathead."

Sokka quietly laughed along, and the two stumbled into their rooms. Or so they thought…

_The Next Morning_

"Yawn…" Toph rumbled her hair, the earthbender always had a bad case of bed head in the morning, and flopped back on the bed, trying to grasp the last few minutes of sleep before Katara walked in and yelled at her to wake up. She stretched out her arms, dropping them against the bed, but her left arm hit something hard and hot instead of soft and fluffy.

"**What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"** Toph and Zuko screaming simultaneously.

"**Your bed?! This is my bed!"**

"Ugh, Toph, you went drinking with Sokka again, didn't you? Your breath is…wait, get out of here!" Zuko grabbed the blanket and quickly wrapped himself up.

"Oh calm down Sparky. Blind, remember?" Toph waved a hand in front of her face, smirking at Zuko's night apparel.

A scream suddenly came from Katara's bedroom.

"**Get the (censored) **_**out**_** of my bed Sokka!"**

"**Ow!** Put the water whip away Katara! **Away!"**

_A/N: I just couldn't do the usual "Sokka and Toph get drunk, kiss, say I love you, and then wake up in bed together" storyline. So old, so over used. (No offense to anyone who did it for Tokka week.) So I did this instead. I apologize for the Zuko part; I was running out of options… Hehe… Ugh…_

_Anyway, day five of Tokka week! Tomorrow is cross-dressing, and I have no idea what I'm doing for that. Okay, I kinda do, I just don't like it. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Today's dedication is to Toph16 aka PandaBear, who has too many dedications from me to count. This won't be the last ;) Thanks for sticking by me, no matter what I'm doing, vids or fanfic. Hug_

_PS: If you haven't already, would you mind reading chapter 4? That chapter is my pride and joy so far. :) And to anyone who cried while reading it, have a cookie and a tissue._


	6. CrossDressing

**Chapter 6: Cross-Dressing**

"Forget it Sweetness, I'm not wearing that. No way in hell am I wearing a dress."

"Toph! It's your wedding day. You can't go out there dressed like that!"

Toph yawned, arguments with Katara seemed to get boring and boring after the invasion. It just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

Today was the day of Toph and Sokka's wedding, and Katara was supposed to help Toph get dressed and ready. But they seemed to do more arguing than preparing for the big day.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now, Katara? I've worn on all our travels and—"

"That's exactly it Toph. Those are for traveling, not for one of the most important days of your life."

Toph snorted, then went to sprawl on her bed in the center of the room. "You think marrying Sokka is the most important thing I'll ever do in my life. How about defeating Ozai, that count for anything?"

"Stop trying to change the subject and get in the dress!"

"Uh, no. I'm comfortable in this, thank you!"

Katara sighed; Toph was still as stubborn as ever. Only one way to get to her; piss her off.

"Alright, so you go out on your wedding day wearing guys' clothes. Maybe we should put Sokka in your dress while we're at it."

Toph perked up from her lounging on her bed. "Well there's an idea."

--

"Aang, wasn't Katara supposed to drop off my tux an hour ago? Where the hell is she?!"

"She's probably trying to make it food proof, seeing as that there's a buffet out there that you're planning on demolishing in seconds."

"Haha. Funny. Get your Avatar butt out there, find your girlfriend, and get my clothes!"

Aang held his hands up defensively. "Shesh, cool it Sokka. I'm going."

--

"Just give me Sokka's tux, I'm the man in the relationship anyway Katara."

"Toph, I really don't—"

Aang then walked in, confused that the two girls were arguing…again.

"Hey…I'm just here to pick up Sokka's tux, so if I could get it I'll be out of here and you'll be back to your fighting."

"We're not fighting, we're having a heated discussion."

"Oh shut it Sweetness, we're fighting." Toph jumped off the bed and crossed the room, grabbing the heavier of the covered apparel she knew was her dress.

"Tell Sokka that in an earth kingdom tradition that the groom not see what the bride _or_ he himself is wearing until the "I do's." Got it?"

"How is he supposed to not see what he's wearing?"

"Ugh, just go Airhead."

"Alright alright. Spirits you two are moody today."

As Aang walked out, a large smile formed itself on Toph's face.

"Now that that's over, we can get you dre—Toph!" Katara held up the other package, Sokka's tux, and the waterbender rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Let's have some fun Sugar Queen."

--

The music began to play as Sokka stood in front of the alter, waiting for his wife to appear with her father. A series of snickers could be heard near the front of the room, closest to the warrior, and it wasn't because of some joke Sokka had shared. He was dressed in a long, sleeved gown, which was actual too short on the warrior for it fell down only to his knees, in an emerald green. His hair was, as always, tied in his wolftail, but it only worsened the matter because due to his haste, Sokka knotted his hair low, making it appear like a ponytail would today.

Toph suddenly appeared at the end of the room, dressed in all blue. Everyone could tell, straight away, that what she wore actually belonged to Sokka, but most people were so used to Toph in males clothing that there was no laughing initiated by her appearance. She continued down the isle with her father in tow, who had a frown on his face, as usual. Once Toph reached Sokka, she let go of her father and stood beside her fiancé, a grin on her face.

"Toph, was this your idea?! Do you have any idea how—"

"I don't need sight to know how stupid you look Snoozles. Now let's get this wedding over with," the earthbender said between laughs.

_A/N: I tried to make this one different from the usual cross-dressing story, but I don't like it all that much. I promise that "promise" will be a lot better._


	7. Promise

**Chapter 7: Promise**

_A/N: This chapter is set up exactly like "It Takes Two to Tango," and it's actual the continuation of that chapter as well. Its more of a switching POV, than the other one that was just Toph. Remember, the only way to see what I see in this chapter is to listen to the song, which this time is __**Why**__ by __**Secondhand Serenade**__. I promise you, it just makes more sense that way. This was the song I was listening to while I wrote this. Trust me… Also, italics is the song, bold is thoughts or memories, and normal is the real world (actions.) Enjoy!_

--

Sokka leaned against the earth wall Toph has pinned him to, thinking. Not about a way to escape, not about a way of revenge, but about her. Everything they had gone through, everything he had done to _deserve_ this. He did deserve it. He pictured her face, so perfectly in his mind's eye; her long raven hair, her blushed cheeks, her deep gray eyes. Then he remembered the reason he was pinned to the wall; what he had done.

"**I promise to love you until the end of my life. To be loyal, and faithful, and to never stop loving you. Toph, will you marry me?"**

"**Ye—Yes."**

"**Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, do you take Sokka Kuruk of the Southern Water Tribe to be your husband?"**

"**Yes, I do."**

"**Sokka Kuruk of the Southern Water Tribe, do you take Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom to be you wife?"**

"**I do."**

"**You did what?!"**

"**Toph, I'm sorry, it was just one night and I—"**

"**Get out Sokka."**

"**Toph…"**

"**When you proposed, you said that you would be loyal. That you would be faithful. Lies! Now get out!"**

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin_

_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in._

_But I've broken all my promises to you_

_I've broken all my promises to you._

Sokka banged his head against the stonewall behind him. _**How could you be such an idiot?! You made those promises, ad you couldn't even keep them. Now look where that's gotten you! You tried to find her, you sent Hawky everywhere, but what did it matter? She didn't want to see you, should couldn't even bear your freaking vibrations! If you couldn't take all that came with marrying her, than you shouldn't have proposed! Why did you, if you knew that was the case?**_

_**Because I love her.**_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

"**I'm leaving Sokka."**

"**What?!"**

"**I'm sick and tired of this. We're together until you go out and do something stupid, usually getting drunk and then finding Ty Lee or Suki. Then you beg for my forgiveness, and when I finally do forgive you, you leave and do it again. I can't handle this on off relationship. I'm going to stay with Zuko, so don't even try and stop me. He'd burn you to a crisp if I asked him to. At least he listens to me."**

"**Toph!" But the door was already shut. She was gone. And so was a part of Sokka's heart. Just gone. **

**He cried that night. And ever night he had to sleep without her, alone. A single tear, for that part of him that was missing; that was her.**

_A phrasing that's a single tear,_

_Its harder than I ever feared_

_And you were left feeling so alone._

_Because these days aren't easy_

_Like they have been once before_

_These days aren't easy anymore._

The image of her face came back to his mind. That smile, that laugh. Things were so great back then, when they would go out on adventures, trying to save the world but still taking the time to be kids. _**We're not kids anymore though.**_ They had so much fun back then. But once they were free of that responsibility, things seemed to go down hill. The fighting, the cheating… _**That was all your fault! You made her scream, you cheated on her! She kept every promise she ever made, and you broke ever single one you swore to keep.**_

_**No…No I didn't. There's one promise I never broke.**_

"**I still love you Toph, doesn't that count as something?"**

"…"

"**Toph, please… My life is nothing without you. Please come back."**

"…"

"**Toph…"**

Sokka argued with himself… It was probably why Toph had pinned him to the wall. To make him think…to make him regret.

_**She's made me suffer so much…**_

_**I deserved every bit of it! Just as much as I deserve being stuck to this damn wall.**_

_**But I fought for her. I'm still fighting for her. I love her.**_

_**Ya, but does she still love you?**_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me..._

_**Every time I see her face, I can't seem to draw breath. She takes it away. She's the only person who will ever make me smile again. The only person that can make me laugh, that can make me feel whole. I will never feel again, never love again, without her.**_

_**She makes me feel sick to my stomach, like every sin I've ever made towards her comes back to punch me in the gut…**_

Sokka smiled. Even the memories of Toph could make him do that. How many times had she punched him, just to tease? And how many bruises did he have, that only she caused?

_**So stupid…To ever let her go. I regret it every single day.**_

_**As long as you love her, you've never truly given her up. She's part of you, and even when she's gone, she always will be.**_

_**I love her…**_

_I should've known this wasn't real_

_And fought it off and fought to feel_

_What matters most? Everything_

_That you feel while listening to every word that I sing._

_I promise you I will bring you home_

_I will bring you home._

_**I love her so much… I'm never going to give up on you Toph. Never. You're my life. I promise, I will find you. I will find you and bring you back to me. And I'll never let you go. I promise, and this is one promise I will NEVER break. Toph…**_

"I still love you. And I'll always love you. I promise."

"Is that so Snoozles? You still love me?"

Sokka struggled against the rock spears that clung him to the earth. So many times had he imagined her talking back to him, but never had he heard her voice so clearly.

"I love you with all my heart Toph. You're the only person I could ever love. You're my life."

"Prove it," her voice seemed to be only a whisper in his ear now, and he struggled against the rocks that held him down, trying to get to her.

"I would die for you. I'd throw away my own life, just to be with you for a minute. Nothing matters to me any more. As long as you're on this earth, I will be too. And if you ever leave it, I'll be right behind you. I could never live without you. It's hard enough to breath when I see you, can you imagine what it's like for me when you're not there? I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet."

Her laugh. He heard her laugh. So clearly, that it seemed only inches away. Tears fell down Sokka's face, but he ignored them and kept struggling. He couldn't stand to be away from her. More tears fell.

"I promised that I would always love you Toph. I **never** broke that promise. I never will."

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

The warrior finally broke away from the earth wall, leaving bits and pieces of his clothing behind. But he didn't care. If only he could hold her in his arms, or see her smile; then and only then would he be able to live for a bit longer. To see her once more.

The stonewall that had held Sokka for so long sunk down into the earth, and the earthbender Sokka had loved for so long stepped towards him.

"When I said "I do" that day, I made a promise to myself. That no matter what happened, I would fight for us. But I gave up. I broke my own promise…" Tears were falling down Toph's face, but she seemed not to notice. Sokka looked into her eyes, the soft glaze her tears caused only seemed to make her eyes sparkle even more.

"You hurt me so much Sokka. I thought I could never forgive you, after all you've done. And so I left. I needed time to myself. But you…you never stopped fighting. You freaking would give up, would you Snoozles? You followed me everywhere, sent Hawky after me. And I just kept moving. But I never…"

Her tears continued to fall, and before she could break down and fall to her knees, Sokka was there, holding her in his arms, the way he had imagined so many times. He brushed away her tears, holding her to his chest as she sobbed.

"But I never stopped loving you."

Her tears continued to fall, and his went down with them. The earthbender looked up at the warrior, who was starring down at her.

"I love you Toph. I always will. I promise."

He held her face in his hands, and leaned down to kiss her. Their tears mixed, but nothing else mattered. His lips pressed against hers, and they held each other close. All that mattered was that there was no space between them. And there never would be. Never again.

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me..._

_A/N: Well? What do you think? Was this better that "It Takes Two to Tango?" You better have listened to both songs, otherwise it won't matter as much. I really hope you liked this, I had to stop writing somewhere in the middle, I didn't want to get tears all over my laptop. I know that the last song was a lot more powerful, but this song means a bit more. They're together, and that's all that matters. I really hope everyone had fun during Tokka week, and I can't believe its already over. We should make Tokka week monthly or something. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think._


	8. Promise V2: Sorry

**Sorry**

_A/N: Consider this version 2.0 of "Promise" from my Tokka Week collection. This is what happened before Toph had the bPod and was training, and before Sokka found her. Before those two chapters. Oh, and its Sokka's side again. And also, the song I used is not the lullaby Sokka is humming, __**Fall For You**__ by __**Secondhand Serenade**__ is. (There will be a Tokka story like this with that song.) Anyway, I thought you guys might like this. I couldn't sleep, this song was in my head... It's the __**Jonas Brothers'**__ new song from their cd __**A Little Bit Longer**__, called __**Sorry.**__ Anyway, this is dedicated to anyone who tried saying sorry a little too late. Because it's never too late._

_--_

Sokka tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind only wrapped around one thing. One being… one person… one girl.

Toph.

But she wasn't the girl he had gone on countless adventures again. No, the last time he saw Toph she was up to his shoulders, thick muscled, and had matured into a gorgeous woman any man would be lucky to have.

He had been lucky once.

--

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes _

_Restless nights but lullabies _

_Helps make this pain go away _

_I realize I let you down _

_Told you that I'd be around _

_Building up the strength just to say…_

_--_

Sokka hummed the tune that was their song. The song that played during their first kiss… during their wedding… it was the song that never left Sokka's mind, playing every time he imagined her face. The lullaby seemed to be the only thing that could calm him; that could erase the pain from so many regrets and remorseful nights.

--

"_**You cheated on me?!"**_

"_**Toph, I…"**_

"_**Shut up Sokka. Just get out of my way."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm leaving."**_

"_**Toph. I could never love anyone else. You have to understand."**_

"_**Yah Sokka. I understand. I understand that you don't love me as much as you claim. 'I'll always be faithful to you.' What load of crap was that?! NOW MOVE!"**_

"_**You'll always be in my heart Toph. Always. And I'll never leave yours. You will remember me…and I will remember you."**_

_**And without an apology, without another try to win back her heart, without the attempt to hold her in his arms and never let go to try and stop her from going, he watched her leave.**_

_--_

_I'm sorry _

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. _

_If only.. _

_This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay. _

_But your already on your way. _

_--_

Sokka curled up in his sheets, his facial expression full of pain. Everything he had ever done to hurt her always came back as fast as his boomerang did, with twice the ache as the original attack. The warrior tried to hold back his tears as he continued humming their lullaby.

_--_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain _

_Knowing that I am to blame _

_For leaving your heart out in the rain _

_And I know your gonna walk away _

_And leave me with the price to pay _

_But before you go I wanted to say _

_--_

His tears fell as he remembered everything he had done. All the times he had hurt her, and every single time he couldn't say those two words. How badly did he want to say them now…

--

"_**Toph, if you would just listen to me."**_

"_**I'm tired of listening Sokka. So now it's **_your _**turn to listen to **_me._** How many times have I heard what you have to say, how many times have I forgive you, and how many times do you go back and do it all over again?! We both know it's too many times to count. And not once, NOT ONCE did you say you were sorry Sokka. So back off, quit sending Hawky after me, and get out of my life!"**_

"_**But I love you Toph. Doesn't that mean something? Please, just stay with me. I promised that I would always love you. I never stopped Toph. I will NEVER break that promise."**_

_**She sighed. "You've broken too many already Sokka. And you've broken my heart."**_

_**--**_

_Yeah! _

_That I'm sorry _

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep _

_If only.. _

_This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay. _

_But you're already on your way. _

_--_

Sokka groaned in pain, knowing how wrong he was. How sorry he was. He had broken so many promises, broken her heart so many times, and no matter how much he tried to mend it, he always ended up breaking it into even more pieces than before. But he had kept one promise; he did still love her. And he would never love again without her.

His jumpy spirit, the spark in his eyes, and his jokes… All gone without her. It so hard to breathe without her, so hard to live. There was never a smile on his face, and all too often tears in his eyes. And it wasn't because of her. No, he had done that too himself. He deserved it; the pain. He had caused so much for her… the little he endured was nothing compared to what she must have had to deal with.

But the least she could do was stop haunting him. As much as he tried, he could never break the promise to forget her. He would never forget her. She was always on his mind, in his dream. Her smile, her laugh, her punches and jabs…

More tears fell.

"_Please Toph, please come home. Come back to me."_

_--_

_Can't make it alive on my own _

_But if you have to go, then please girl _

_Just leave me alone. _

_Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways. _

_I'm begging you to stay _

_If it isn't too late _

--

Sokka got up to his bed and crossed his room to his desk. He unrolled some paper and dipped his brush with ink, and wrote.

"**Toph, please. You need to know how much I love you. I've never stopped, and I never can. You part of me, and I know that somewhere deep down, I'm part of you. And that you still love me. You have to know how I feel about you. I see it in your eyes… I KNOW you still love me. Isn't that what stops you from killing me each time I find you? Just please, I can't beg enough. I want you back in my life. I can't live or breathe without you. Toph, I LOVE YOU. Please… I'm sorry. So, so sorry.**

**--**

_I'm sorry _

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. _

_If only.. _

_This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay. _

_But your already on your way. _

_--_

Sokka rolled up the scroll and gave it to Hawky.

"Don't come back until she finds someone to read this to her. Peck at people if you have to. Just find her."

Sokka pushed the messenger hawk out the window and turned before he could even see his pet take flight. If he had looked down, he would have noticed the figure at his doorstep, holding Hawky at the arm. Apparently the hawk didn't have a long way to go.

--

_But your already on your way..._

_A/N: Leaves a box of tissues behind. I really hope you liked this. JB did an awesome job with this song, it means something. Anyway, Toph was on her way a long time ago. She knew in her heart where she needed to be. And now she's there. I hope to do another one of these soon. Please tell me you liked it..._


End file.
